


Admitting feelings

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Cute, Feelings Confession, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Admitting feelings

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." The sentence that made Richard stop dead in his tracks.

The both of them were walking back to richards apartment after a day of filming. They were only a few minuets away but they wouldn't be getting any further at this rate.

Richard stood watching as taron kept walking for a few seconds before he realised Richard wasn't by his side anymore. Richard stood withhis hands shoved in his pockets, eyes down cast and pulse pounding in his ears, he never expected taron to so casually confront him like that. Or to ever confront him at all, hoping the man was oblivious to his endless staring.

"You okay dickie?" Taron said as he turned and walked back towards his friend. Laying a hand on his shoulder he seemed to snap him out of his trance.

Richard looked back up at taron and cleared his throat. Nodding in the direction they were walking.

"I think we should continue, don't wanna be found by paparazzi." Richard covered as an excuse as he began to walk.

None the less taron followed. Suddenly dreading the conversation that they were bound to have, assuming had got it all wrong.

The few minutes it took to get back to Richard felt more like hours, the two hadn't had an awkward silence like this well...ever. They could always make a joke or find something to talk about.

The two made it into the apartment and taron shut the door however it was him who stayed back this time as to have an easy escape if he needed. Richard was a few steps in front of him as he asks;

"Do you like the way I look at you?" There was slight hesitance however he seemed more settled to be having this conversation in his own home.

Taron breathed a slight sigh of relief however didn't want to let his guard down.

"Yeah?" It wasn't meant to come out as a question but he didn't know if Richard wanted him to like it.

"Yeah? You don't sound so sure. I need you to be sure or I'm about toruin this whole friendship." Richard said as he came closer to taron, glancing at his lips before holding eye contact again.

"Fuck" Taron breathed " yes, yes I'm sure. I love the way you focus on me when I talk, how you look at me like I hung the fucking moon when I'm talking to others, I love how y" Taron was cut off by Richards lips pressing against his own.

"I love how you glance at my lips whenever youcan" Taron finished with a smile.

"Oh shut up and kiss me you sap." Richard said, smiling equally as wide as he pulled taron to the couch.


End file.
